Captured Kunoichi and Stolen Hearts
by Babies-MissMoo-AND-LittleLily
Summary: A team of Kunoichi OCs have fallen into the clutches of the (not so) evil Akatsuki. Trying to find a way out, they find love instead. OC1XItachi OC2XPein OC3XMouthHa-I mean, Diedara. Please review.
1. Confusing the 'Nappers

**A/N: Hello, this is MissMooANDLittleLily and we're simply two 'sisters' that have decided to mush our stories together and actually get things done. We hope that this will get our thought process flowing more freely when we think together. We haven't set up an update date yet, but it shouldn't be longer than two weeks. (Hopefully)**

**Here is the only DISCLAIMER in the whole story. Neither me nor my associate own Naruto, the only ones that are ours, are SHIKYO, NAOKO, and AKI! We just like to play with them.**

Captured Kunoichi and Stolen Hearts

Chapter One

MissMooANDLittleLily

POV: Self Insert/OC - Shikyo

Pairing: ItaShi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The walls in the enclosed room began to shake in sync with the pounding music that was filling the hideout. Shikyo slammed her first against the door, hoping that somebody, anybody, would come to her rescue.

"Guys! Please!"

She banged against the door for a couple more minutes then gave up. The door was locked with a seal, and she wasn't as skilled with those as Naoko was, so she was stuck. At least, until she could get someone's attention. For a moment, Shikyo wondered if everyone could hear her but chose not to listen.

Shikyo sighed and pushed away from where she stood. Maybe she would spend her time carving images into the floor or practicing new jutsus, maybe even try to burn her way out.

While she had been contemplating her next activity someone had unlocked the door and was standing in the doorway. His chakra gave away his identity long before his blond hair actually did.

"Yes, Deidara, May I be of assistance to you?"

"Actually, you were the one calling for help from anyone, yeah."

She scoffed, falling onto the bed that was so kindly given to her during her stay. "Well yeah. If you're going to keep me locked in here, I would appreciate it if I weren't also tortured by this music causing me to go deaf."

He let out a laugh then took a step closer, not meeting Shikyo's gaze. No one around there would even look near her eyes, a precaution to prevent her escape.

Shikyo glared at the Akatsuki member. "Are you just here to laugh at me or are you going to do something?"

"I can't exactly do anything about your problem. Sasori often leaves the radio on when he's away so his puppets don't get lonely."

A growl erupted from her chest as she had the urge to throw something. This simply caused Deidara to burst into chuckles again. "Is there any way I can get out of this room? I don't care how long or what I have to do...I just need to see the sunlight again."

Deidara seemed to think for a while, then shrugged. "I could go ask Pein, if you would like, yeah."

She shot off the bed and landed steps away from Deidara. He looked startled, and for an instant his eyes met hers. It was only a second but that would have been more than enough time, he knew of course. You learn a lot about Genjutsus when you work with an Uchiha for several years

Deidara was afraid, he had done what he had been explicitly told not to do. He knew she could be dangerous once she got into your head. But strangely enough, he didn't feel anything. Nothing changed. Unless it had and that was actually part of the Genjutsu. He didn't exactly know. Most of the team was unaware of what she could do; all they were told was not to meet her gaze because she could use that to escape, and that it would be painful for him.

"Did you..."

"No, I didn't."

He blinked. "Why not?"

"I use that jutsu on my own terms, when I have everything to lose, not just whenever. It has side effects when it's over used." Her voice was empty and dull. "The girls don't even know. They think I don't use it because of a guilty conscious...as if I cared about human will and what is right."

For once, Deidara began to feel something for this young shinobi. It was some form of pity, which he couldn't control.

"it's not that I didn't want to...in fact the urge to use that jutsu in particular is something greater than I can bare. The only thing preventing me is the fear of losing control and destroying and everyone I love."

Deidara stepped farther into the room, unknowingly leaving space between him and the open door. "If I might ask, what is it that you do, yeah? And, un, the side effects..."

"Basically," Shikyo tip-toed away from the bed, where Deidara has taken a seat on, "I lose my moral free will and become a bit cold hearted and cruel. My jutsu is something that my grandfather's father once created. It started as a brainwashing attempt which evolved into hypnosis."

Deidara thought this was brilliant. He could get her talking and when he returned to Pein with this information, he would finally be able to get rid of Sasori as a partner.

"With each generation, it had been worked on until it is what it is now. Now the victim doesn't know until it's too late what has happened. Thoughts are implanted into their mind, making them think everything was their idea." She laughed loudly which put Deidara on edge. "It starts with one look and once the victim realizes what has happened, they go crazy trying to separate what is really their thoughts and what was created. The only way the victim can distinguish that he has been put under is realizing the dull and void voice of the user, how things start to go the victim's way with what he at least thinks he wants."

Deidara's brows furrowed together. "He thinks everything was his idea?"

"Yeah, like how you think you're going to exchange this information for a promotion. How you think you won't be in trouble for being stupid enough for thinking that as an innocent and supposedly young shinobi wouldn't use any chance I have to get away."

He kept nodding, understanding and keeping note of everything the prisoner was saying. The boss would love to know everything he learned.

Shikyo pushed Deidara onto his back. "You're going to lie here, perfectly calm until someone comes for you. And when you're freed from this cage, you'll remember every detail of your failed mission."

The artist shinobi hummed as Shikyo left the room. Everything was going exactly as he planned. At least, he thought it was.

Shikyo quietly closed the door and placed her own seal on it. It would keep him occupied for a while.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pein sat down across from a few close team members, the few he actually trusted. The four shinobi started at the screen as it recorded everything that had occurred in the prisoner's room.

"She's not as stupid as you believe she is." The first cloaked figure let out a deep chuckle. "She is a great choice."

Pein shook his head, his eyes never leaving the images. "I never claimed she was. However, she still far exceeds my expectations of her."

Itachi didn't say a word as he continued staring at the screens, following Shikyo as she freely explore the hideout. Even to this day, she continued to amaze him. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that he cared. He did, but at least she wouldn't be able to hold it over his head.

"Would she be willing to join us? Would all of you be willing to join us?"

"Of course, my sweet." The feminine voice giggled. "She has nothing left back at home. Her team is all she has left. My sister and I won't leave her side because she is our protector. Nonetheless, I believe a little team rearranging would be in order." Her eyes slid to the silent Uchiha who responded with a simple questioning look. "Confused, Itachi? I can't understand why. You two were inseparable as children, now that you are together again, why would it be any different?"

The three males sat in silence as she spoke, understanding what she was playing at. Nodding, Pein pushed to his feet. "I am willing to pair up Itachi and Shikyo if you swear you will get work done and I won't constantly find you going at it like rabbits."

"Do not be ridiculous, Pein. That was then. Maybe once I had been attracted to her, but things change. People change."

"People don't change, Itachi," Naoko murmured as she stood. "You are foolish if you believe nothing will come of you two. Just be sure to get work done and thank me later."

Everyone watched as she sauntered towards the exit. Pein was impressed, not only did she help recruit some very useful shinobi, she also successfully stole his heart. "Hold on, Naoko. We still have other arrangements to deal with, such as who you and Aki will work with."

She stopped merely steps away from the door and turned back. "Well it's only expected that I work side by side with you, as I was promised. And as for Aki...it seems that she's been doing fine where she is now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zetsu, a large human like plant, took a seat while he watched his new partner work quietly. Ever since she arrived, his work load had decreased greatly. He didn't know where she or the others came from, but shortly after their arrival, Pein had placed the shortest one with him. Nearly immediately, she showed herself useful. He wasn't used to the feeling of happiness, but having her there made him feel emotions he almost forgot about.

"Aki-chan, come take a break. You've been working nonstop since you joined me."

She glanced back at him, only for a moment. "I don't know how long I'll be here. In fact, I don't know how long he's going to keep any of us alive. I need to show usefulness...but I also need to find a cure."

She spoke so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "A cure for what?"

Her posture froze up. She hadn't noticed that she said it out loud. "Um, a cure for loneliness."

Zetsu stared at the young woman and he felt something in him start to tingle. Was this what humans referred to as butterflies? His eyes raked down her body, taking her in. He had to admit, for a young human girl, she was very attractive.

She was very petite and didn't even reach his shoulder in height. Her black hair matched her sister's in length but Aki kept her's up in a bun after an accident in the lab. Her blue eyes brightened up every time Zetsu showed her a new medical jutsu or an antidote mixture. But his favorite thing about her, was when he tried to make a joke, no matter how dumb it was, she burst into giggles. It seemed that she actually enjoyed spending time with him. It made him feel wanted. And maybe...he wanted her, if only as a friend. She was rather beautiful.

Maybe he could get used to having her and the rest of her team there. That is, if she chose to stay.

Oh, it would hurt if she chose not to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Taking over the Meeting

_**A/N: Yeah, yeah two weeks - six months...it's all the same, right? Would you believe us if we said we had the majority of this written right after the first chapter was posted? And then a crazy life happened...And stuff...and onto the story thing.**_

Captured Kunoichi and Stolen Hearts

Chapter Two

MissMooANDLittleLily

POV: Self Insert/OC - Shhikyo

Pairing: ItaShi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After successfully locking up Deidara, Shikyo snuck throughout the hideaway, which seemed more like a dorm building than an evil lair. Finally she had had enough and couldn't walk straight anymore. Shikyo found and hid in what seemed like a storage closet of some sort. She felt a headache already forming and couldn't risk getting caught just yet. Was it getting hot in there?

"Naoko, Aki…"

Were the walls shaking or was Shikyo losing her balance? She leaned against a shelf and closed her eyes, only for a moment, with one thought in her mind.

'_**If they've hurt either of you...'**_

She tried to think of what she would do, but it wasn't working. In fact, she couldn't move anything. What happened? Was she poisoned…was she caught in a genjutsu?

Maybe a little nap would help clear her thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He stood outside the closed closet and sighed. He was thankful that she finally collapsed somewhere, rather safely. She had stumbled throughout the rooms in a drunken manner, so when she finally succumbed to the aftereffects of her clan jutsu, he could relax.

He couldn't risk her getting hurt before they sat down with Pein and worked out the details. Truthfully, he really did want to work with her again. It was strange, but being close to her caused the memories to come rushing back.

He had to shake them off. He didn't like her...and even if he did, she didn't like him. It was impossible, especially after the way he treated her right before he left.

"So are you going to just let her sit in there or are you going to go get her?"

"Have you always been this annoying?"

Naoko gently shoved Itachi's shoulder. "It's a shame you left when you did. Not only did she go through a great depression, losing you and her family, but she also became the target of dozens attack, a few being from Kakuzu himself."

He let that sink in then cautiously opened the door, not wanting Shikyo to tumble out. "They didn't succeed; I made sure of that. Even though I wasn't supposedly there, I was still able to protect the three of you...as much as I could." He carefully cradled the unconscious Shikyo in his arms and was amazed at how comfortable he felt holding her. "Of course I had to keep an eye on Sasuke so I decided to check up on the rest of you. Konoha really needs to upgrade their security."

"Are you sure you weren't checking up on your brother while you kept an eye on Shikyo?"

Itachi scoffed as he led the way to Pein. He had called a meeting as soon as he located her. "Definitely not. I do not care for others."

"Then explain why your heart rate increased when I mentioned you and her working together earlier?"

He stared down at the girl who was still unconscious, her brow furrowed in pain. "I am afraid for her safety."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is all fucking stupid. I say we just kill her now."

Who's killing who? That sounded fun. Shikyo wondered if she could help, or at the least, maybe she could watch.

Shikyo peeled her eyes open and then blinked repeatedly. "Uh, hey guys. It's good to see some of you again. Others...not so much." She looked around at her surroundings, several members were seated at a large table with eyes on her. She couldn't help but huff. "'Tachi, can you put me down?" If it weren't a tad awkward with everyone's eyes on her, she wouldn't have minded that she was crushed against his chest.

"'Tachi?" Pein asked and let out a small chuckle.

Shikyo stared at Pein with a dead expression and nodded. "Yes, he used to be my Lil 'Tachi Poo. However, he's not so little anymore."

Aki's eye grew wide and she gawked at her friend. "And what is that supposed to mean, Shi?!"

"I-I...what? I was referring to the fact that he's actually tall now."

After Itachi 'carefully' placed Shikyo onto her feet, she noticed that someone had bound her hands together. She raised them slightly and nodded at Pein, who was seated at the head of the table. "Was this your idea of a preventative step ensuring that I am unable to perform hand seals?"

"That is correct."

"Who needs hand seals when you're Shikyo Matte? Too bad that there is only one of those." Shikyo shrugged and made her way towards her teammates. Naoko was seated next to Pein, and Aki was beside her, however the chair next to her was taken by Zetsu. Shikyo needed to fix that. "You're in my seat."

The strange man-plant did not seem to hear her, as he was too busy staring fondly at Aki. Shikyo narrowed her eyes at the thought of having to keep an eye on those two. When he seemed to not acknowledge her statement or presence, Shikyo decided to do such as well. She slid onto his lap, taking control of the seat and pretending he was not even there.

Aki lowers her voice to a whisper, "Shikyo, that is not appropriate. Move to another seat."

"Why? This is my seat."

"But I am sitting here." So he does speak. Zetsu finally turned his attention to the small kunoichi that sat on his lap.

"But it is my seat," she retorted.

His teeth gently gnawed on his lip as he thought. "Would you like me to move?" The look that Shikyo gave him was enough of an answer and so he slipped from beneath her to the chair that was one over, making her plop silently onto the seat.

With the force of which Kakuzu stood, the chair he was seated on flung backwards and toppled over. "Why the fuck would you move over for her? How can you let her fucking control you like that?"

"I was uncomfortable."

"Then you tell her to move her ass!"

Zetsu's eyebrows furrowed together. "But...she would not have done so."

"He's right." Shikyo threw her feet onto the table and her arms behind her head. SHe spoke so matter of factly. "I wouldn't have."

Zetsu spoke as if Shikyo hadn't interrupted. "I did not wish to be uncomfortable and so I moved. I do not wish to upset her any more than necessary."

"Why do you have to be the better fucking person?"

"Because I am the better person."

Shikyo piped up. "No, I am the better person. You are the better plant."

Itachi stared at Zetsu and silently waited for him to look up. "Move." Without a word from the plant, he scooted over one more seat, freeing up the one next to Shikyo. Itachi then sat down.

"Plants have feelings too…" Aki murmured then huffed. "Are you sure you're the better person?""

Shikyo cocked her head to the side and glared at Aki. With her hands bound, she only had the option to use her legs to kick her, the option which she took and forced her off the chair. There was no harm from the kick, only an unspoken 'shuddup'.

Naoko only sighed. "Shikyo, that was uncalled for."

"Kidnapping us was also uncalled for." Shikyo turned toward Pein who had seemed to watch her actions with an amused smile. She lowered her feet to the floor and gestured towards him. "Since we are mostly all here now, would you like to explain why I was finally retrieved?" She gave him only a quick moment to open his mouth before she interrupted. "Actually, save it. I know why. You have a question for us. You wish for us to join you. Now you're going to ask how I know. It's quite simple." Shikyo turned her gaze slightly to Naoko. "You're not all that great at hiding your thoughts from me. And even if you were," she looked at Pein again, "he isn't. I already know how Naoko feels about staying here, considering it was her mission in the first place to retrieve us. And by simply peeking into Aki's thoughts, she too feels the same about agreeing. We all have traits that you wish to acquire, my hiden jutsu being one of them, and my 'kekki genkai' being another. I have already made my decision before leaving my room this morning, however I will let you know later today. I assume you already have the teams split up if we do agree."

Pein's smile only grew wider the longer he let Shikyo speak. It was Hidan that grew irritated. "Are you just going to let her take over this stupid meeting?"

"Ah, Hidan." Her gaze lowered to the older man, killing intent radiating off of her in waves. It wasn't too intense, not enough to thoroughly scare the missing nin at the table, but just enough to let Hidan know that she remembered him. "What I wouldn't give to have your head decapitated and in a little jar for my amusement. Then I wouldn't have to worry about any unexpected problems with you. Maybe I would pass the time by hiding pieces of your body around the hideout and play hide and seek with the others. I am not a little child anymore. I am not a useless being that will standby and let you walk all over me again."

The twins stared at Shikyo, letting her talk and explain their situation. Naoko only felt a tad bit guilty for putting her in this position to begin with.

Shikyo stood, her arms and hands still bound together with a chakra seal, and bowed slightly in Pein's direction. "I will be retiring to my room now. We will be expecting our matching cloaks sometime within the next couple hours, delivered to my room. I am only partially excited to be working with the most of you. Others...well, I just hope that I will be no where near them."

Seeing her departure, Aki and Naoko leapt after her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It seemed to only be a shock to Aki and Naoko that Deidara was sitting atop of Shikyo's bed with a large smile on his face. The grin slowly fell to a grimace when his eyes met Shikyo's. "Crap."

"Yes, crap indeed." Shikyo smiled. "Now, out of my room. Go let Pein know how useless you are."

Deidara was more so pushed out of the room than him actually . When he left, Aki rolled her eyes. "Trying to get yet _another_ man into your bed?"

This question caught her off guard. A blush rose to her cheeks when Shikyo spoke. "No...He's not even my type...You can have him." She wasn't even sure she heard Aki correctly when she heard "_oh I will_."

"Shi has her eyes set on Itachi and no one else right now," Naoko murmured, pulling Aki out of the room. "Go shower, Shikyo. We'll bring your clothes later."


End file.
